Revenge
by Arikashika5985
Summary: Spike or Slash has had enough of Raphael. But he doesn't target him... he targets his genius brother, Donnie. Donnie and Raph have had about the same dream just in their point of view of it. Later on, Slash teams up with the Dream Beavers to get to Donnie fully, once his plan fails the first time. Read to find out if Slash gets his revenge


This is in Raph's point of view

**Ch. 1**

**Raph's Dream**

I just… can't stop having these nightmares. Ever since Spike got into the mutagen and nearly killed Donnie and Mikey. Donnie's arm was sprained for weeks. He was able to come with us on the canister hunt with the mutagen, but every time we found trouble he wasn't able to help us much.

He's been feeling down ever since then. I guess he's still feeling bad about what I kept saying before Spike mutated. I sigh as I walk out of my room to the living room area. Leo's practicing a new sword technique with Master Splinter while Mikey's playing the video game located near the wall.

_"__We bring you breaking news on channel 8. Just this morning four high tech explosives were hijacked from a military convoy on route to the army base near the harbor. Sources say that it was something huge that attacked the convoy. Something with huge spikes on its back, then it vanished in a snap. Nothing more was seen about this strange creature," said a TV reporter._

I look towards the couch to see Donnie watching the TV. Wait, what did that reporter say?! I jump over to the couch shouting, "What did she say?!"

"Ah!" Donnie screamed. I scared him almost out of his shell with that little accidental stunt. "Gees, Raph. Give me a heart attack next time, why don't you." When I looked at him, he got that scared, hurtful look in his eyes. Like he just remembered what I yelled at him before the encounter with mutated Spike.

"Relax Donnie," I smiled to him. "Didn't mean to scare you like that. Just… what did that reporter say?" Donnie sighed, then gave me a small smile.

"She said that a spikey backed creature stole four highly explosive tech from a military convoy," Donnie told me.

"Sounds a lot like Spike if you ask me," Mikey says, still with his face on the game screen. That's when it hit the four of us at once.

"Spike!?" we shouted as our voices echoed throughout the sewers. Something doesn't seem right about this. If it really is Spike who stole that stuff… then what's his objective?

"We've got to get to the bottom of this, guys," Leo says, coming over to us as he put his sword away.

"Yeah but… how are we going to do that?" I ask out of nowhere. If anything I want Spike back to the way he was before. But Donnie's still working on the retro-mutagen and its been a slow process. I can't nag him to finish it up, cause that'll just make things worse and put too much pressure on him. He wants to finish it up himself. To change April's father back to normal as well as everyone else who was turned into mutants. Including Master Splinter who, I can tell, dreams of being human.

"We need a plan before we charge into this," Leo tells us. "We need to gather clues. Let's go to the scene of the crime to gather what we need. We will not fight Spike if he's still in the area."

"Right," Mikey and I say at the same time. I look over at Donnie who was shivering slightly at the mention of going out to investigate something that Spike might've done. Every so after at night, I hear him scream out. He can't push passed that night he nearly died by Slash. Neither can I for that matter.

He came along with us anyway. Taking the rooftops towards the forest area where the attack happened. It didn't take us too awful long to get there. The city seemed quite enough to hear a pen drop.

It's… eerie… too eerie. If anything, I don't like this. Not one little bit. We hid in the treetops, noticing the army guys were still there. Looks like they're trying to make sense of what happened.

I looked over at the tree Donnie was in and noticed he had a mini telescope. Looking at the vehicles from a distance. I looked back at the van to see slash markings on the side. Definitely Slash did this alright.

Once I noticed that Donnie jumped away from the vans, I went after him and so did the other two. "Donnie! Hey bro, where're you going?!" I shouted the moment we were out of range from the military. He didn't answer but I did see him just ahead of me. "Donnie!"

He suddenly pushed off a tree branch, avoiding a spike club that came down. That made the three of us gasp in shock. We all heard a loud roar as well as Donnie's scream.

"Donnie!" I shouted, then gasped. Seeing Spike… I mean Slash inching closer to my little brother… I dived in without a second thought. Slamming Slash away from him just in time.

"You stay away from him, Spike!" I shouted, standing in front of Donnie who was backed up against a tree.

"Uh… Raphael. Didn't see you here," Spike said with a sneer. "And it's Slash. Not Spike. Step aside, Raphael. I've got unfinished business with that brother of yours."

"I said STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" I yelled, taking out my sai. Leo and Mikey appeared beside me. But Slash just ran off for some reason. He could've beaten all of us but he didn't.

"Donnie!" Mikey shouted, snapping me out of my thought process. I turned around to face my brothers and ran over to Donnie who was hyperventilating.

"Donnie, calm down. Calm down," Leo said softly with a hand on Donnie's shoulder. It didn't seem like he was calming down. It scared me but I had an idea of what might help him settle down.

I took out a weird device from my belt that I picked up while chasing after him before. Kneeling down to his level I said, "Hey Donnie. Have any idea what this is?" I showed it to him… well I held it in front of his eyes so he could see it.

"Huh? Oh wow," Donnie smiled after about ten minutes. Hmph, I was right. Showing him a new toy calmed him right down. He took the device and started examining it. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Let's get home and get things figured out," I suggested.

"Uh… yeah," Leo seemed at a loss for words. Hmph, impressed that I knew what would get Donnie to snap out of it? I'd say yeah, dude!

We all stood up but Donnie groaned painfully. I turned back around to face him again only to see some blood oozing out of his arm. I didn't see that before. He dropped the device and grabbed his wound.

"Donnie, hey. Let me see that," I say softly standing beside him. He moved his arm a bit to let me see his wound. Sure enough… it's the knife cut from my dreams. In the same exact spot.

I take out a thing of bandages… well… I guess its actually called gaze… from my belt and tie it around Donnie's wound. For some reason Leo and Mikey already went off… wait… this is too familiar. Dreams like this can't come true… can they?

Those two left exactly when Donnie groaned in my dream and they're gone now. Damn it, what's going on here? "Come on Donnie. Let's get home before something happens," I said skimming the land and treetops.

"Y-yeah," he said in a scared tone. I don't blame him for being scared. I'm scared for him anyway. We hit the treetops and ran home. I stayed beside him so we wouldn't get separated. We actually caught up to Leo and Mikey who were waiting for us at a man-hole cover in an alley.

Hmph, typical dorks. If anything, once we get back to the lair I'm having a talk with Master Splinter about my nightmares. I just don't want to see it happen for real. Every single time I fall into a deep sleep… I end up seeing Donnie covered in his own blood, badly beaten up, and hanging from a warehouse ceiling.

I can't let my nightmares become real. I won't allow it. So far they have been real and now I'm sure I won't be able to do this alone. That's the one thing I didn't do in my dream… talking with Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter, I need to talk to you," I say to him, once we got back in the lair.

"Of course Raphael," Master Splinter says as he and I go into the training room to talk. I tell him all about my recent nightmares as well as the event that happened during our investigation on the missing explosives.

"Hm…" Master Splinter said, scratching his furry chin. "Have you told your brothers about this dream?"

"Well, no. I…" he cut me off, saying that I should fill them in on it too. "Alright, sensei." He calls the others in and they sit down like we normally do when sensei's telling us something about training. He nodded to me to tell them, but looking at Donnie… I don't feel right in telling it. But I know I have to tell them about it. Cause then, maybe they could help prevent that from truly coming true.

"Okay, here's the deal guy," I start… then gulp as I feel some sweat drip from my forehead. "For the past few days, I've been having a nightmare. I… It mostly was about something horrible happening to… to…" I just didn't want to say who it was.

"We're listening Raph," Leo says softly. I sigh, then gulp, "Donnie. I couldn't do anything to prevent the terrible thing from happening to Donnie in this nightmare of mine. I don't even know who was responsible for doing it."

"Okay… so what exactly happened? What horrible, terrible thing?" Donnie asked, sounding kind of scared.

"Well…" I gulp again, then tell him. Once I got done explaining, he looked at the wound he got an hour ago. Leo and Mikey did the same.

"Y-you know… I've been having a similar nightmare lately," Donnie says, in a scared tone. "Well, the main thing that happened was that… I'm running for life from Slash. He catches up with me, no sweat." He then wraps his arms around himself and shivers slightly. "Then the pain comes. I black out for I don't know how long exactly."

Donnie's been having the part of the nightmare about himself. And I know the other half… about what I've seen happen once I found him.

"I fear there is no way to avoid this from becoming reality, my sons," sensei tells us and I nearly flip out.

"What?! Sensei, there has to be some way to stop this from happening! I refuse to lose my nerdy brother!" Okay I did flip out right then.

"Huh?" Donnie wondered. I turned towards him, noticing a confused look on his face. I got down to his level and flat out hugged him. Whispering, "I won't let this dream come true. I refuse to lose you, Donnie. No matter what, I won't lose you like I almost did the first time with Slash."

"T-thanks Raph," Donnie sniffed, happy to hear me say that to him so caringly.

"Now then… let us get to training," Sensei says with a smile.

"Huh?!" the four of us look at him in wonder.

...

Enjoy ^_^


End file.
